


Freshwater

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Genital Piercing, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kinktober 2019, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: The water is still warm once they are done the cleaning. It was nearly boiling when Yu rushed in recklessly, so now it's pleasant. Yu buries her face into the crook of Sibyl's neck, nibbling at the sunburnt skin absent-mindedly as she strokes her hair. Yu feels her short nails on her scalp, barely more than a caress. She hums at the sensation, closing her eyes as she continues to bite on her shoulder.[Day 11: Tribadism/Scrissoring ]





	Freshwater

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking late but I've been away a few days. I'll try my best to make it up and work on the days that are already late (12 and 13) so I'll get back to work really soon.  
Hope you enjoy this one!

Outside the priory, Yu has learned to appreciate a good chance to bath whenever possible, particularly since Sibyl and she travel through the desert. So finding a bathhouse becomes a major issue as soon as they make it to a new town.

However, first, they need to clean Soúvla up and the animal dislikes the idea greatly. The camel spits and groans but it gives up without kicking either of them in the face, which is a victory. In the end, they are sweatier than before they arrived. After all, the desert dust makes sweat dry on the skin, as unpleasant as it may seem at the beginning.

It's Sibyl's idea but Yu doesn't complain even the slightest as soon as her partner assures her they have enough gold to afford it. So the next thing she knows is that they are walking into a private washroom, with a rather small wooden bathtub for them to share, cheap scentless soap and rough towels. It's more than usual, at least they have some privacy there.

Yu is fast to undress, dropping her overall and sports bra to the laundry basket. She loosens her braid and turns around to look at Sibyl, who is still getting her many necklaces off.

"You are so effing young." She laughs at Yu, smiling ever so softly that it makes something within her feel self-conscious. Not the bad self-conscious though, thankfully. "Let yourself enjoy the bath, alright?" She sighs once that extra weight is gone of her shoulders.

Yu is already inside the water, completely soaked when Sibyl finishes undressing, only leaving her headscarf on. She sits by the edge of the bath, soaking up her legs as Yu gives her hair a fast scrub, cleaning it of dust, sand, and sweat. She doesn't even have to ask Sibyl to take her to the razor and do the back and sides of her head short, leaving the top long enough to tidy in a braid. Then Sibyl runs long fingers around the smoothness of her freshly shaved hair and hums content. Yu washes her partner's shoulder-length hair with much more care than her own and, if Sibyl teases her for it, she feels no shame at all at that.

The water is still warm once they are done the cleaning. It was nearly boiling when Yu rushed in recklessly, so now it's pleasant. Yu buries her face into the crook of Sibyl's neck, nibbling at the sunburnt skin absent-mindedly as she strokes her hair. Yu feels her short nails on her scalp, barely more than a caress. She hums at the sensation, closing her eyes as she continues to bite on her shoulder.

Sibyl pulls her closer until they are chest to chest and their legs tangle together, leaving next to no space between them. One of Sibyl's fingers traces Yu's spine up and down her athletic back, drinking in the touch under her fingertips. And even as it drives Yu mad, she doesn't really feel like speeding things up yet, way too content with getting high on Sibyl's scent, now clean and sharp. Though it's not like she has an issue with sharing the back of her wagon under her furs and light sheets as they make their way through dusty roads covered by starlight, distant from any major city.

She keeps munching her throat up to her lobe and sucks into it fondly, making Sibyl chuckle at it. Then she lays a hand on the small of her back. One of her legs is mounted over one Sibyl's and vice-versa. Yu curls said leg until she is holding into her partner. She feels the tender skin of her sex sensitive against Sibyl's. Despite the water, she can feel her arousal and her walls loosening and dampening as she becomes even more excited by the idea.

She feels herself groaning into Sibyl's already over sensitive skin and breathing heavily through her nose. That's when Sibyl tugs her long hair, pulling her finally away from her neck and staring at her with her eyes half-lidded and through black eyelashes. "Are you entertained?" She asks mockingly.

Yu, however, only smirks at that. "Mostly so, yes." Sibyl loves seeing her tusks so she worries not about how large they might look when she smiles. She has nothing to hide from her. From anyone. Not anymore.

"You are incorrigible." Sibyl laughs loud and clear and it sounds like song to Yu's ears. And though she'd love to get it more often, she worries briefly then she might get too used to it to actually enjoy it wholly. Soon though, she realizes that it's close to impossible and relaxes at the thought.

They shift slowly, rubbing against each other, Sibyl's piercing brushing against Yu's folds, as Yu resumes nibbling Sibyl's throat gently, leaving but inoffensive pink little marks on her path. Yu groans proudly when she feels Sibyl moan lightly and her hands on her neck, circling her head and drawing her even closer.

They enjoy best to keep their time when rutting, if possible. A and today it is, so they take their time moving awfully slowly, considering Yu's eagerness, building the pressure as they brush against each other with every breath they take. She is growing restless by seconds. Sibyl may tease her for her little patience but it's close to driving her mad.

Yu knows she's panting on Sibyl's throat when she feels her shiver, her chest close to her face and trembling as her breathing quickens. Her tusks sink into tender tanned flesh just a bit deeper than usual and, though it doesn't break the skin, it reddens when she parts away to glance at Sibyl's face, with her gaze dizzy.

She is boiling. Close, yet not close enough. Far, yet not far enough to be calm and collected. She isn't going to leave this inn in her right mind if it takes them much longer. It's so very bothersome to get wet underwater because the water washes most of it away so there is no smooth hot friction between them it would be elsewhere. Her swollen clit is so sensitive from brushing against Sibyl's folds she-

"Ladies? The bathhouse will be closing soon for the night." The widow leading the inn speaks through the thin double doors. Unfortunately, that only makes Yu moan in utter annoyance yet, due to her current situation, it sounds guttural and needy. On the other side, the owner raps the door more energetically now, as if in a rush, irritated.

Sibyl keeps moving against her and Yu glances at her in disbelief. She dares to smile at her. "Sibyl, we are going to get kicked out of here…" She manages to sound much more reasonable than she feels like she is in truth. Sibyl has the nerve to laugh at her. Yu is on edge and very embarrassed about having the owner waiting for them so close course Sibyl keeps on-

"Alright, alright… I didn't know you were so shy…" She teases and Yu sighs in relief when they part ways.

Yu's legs are shaking when she stands up, blood boiling. Then she turns around to get out of the bathtub and feels Sibyl giving her a bite in her ass. She jumps, startled, and nearly falls into the edge of the tub. Sibyl roars in laughter and, as the owner protests loudly about decency and decorum, Sibyl runs her tongue through her teeth, winking at Yu.

"You are awful." She mutters when they walk out of the room, horribly embarrassed and evading the woman's gaze.

Her partner just smirks and pokes Yu's face softly with her finger. "Yeah, but you love me."

"That doesn't make you any less awful!" She answers right away, without giving it a single thought. And, if the widow complains again about Sibyl cupping Yu's cheeks and shoving her tongue down her throat in a kiss in the middle of the corridor, Yu can't find the will to even care.


End file.
